As computer technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace, the amount of data transferred electronically has also increased. Although such transfers can be very beneficial, they are not without their problems. One such problem is for a computer making a transfer to be able to trust that the data it transfers is protected in the manner the computer desires. Given the variety of different manners in which data can be transferred electronically, obtaining such trust can be difficult.